


Ice Cream Social

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Established Relationship, Iron Man 2, M/M, Vermont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Maple Syrup, Ice Cream
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Allbingo





	Ice Cream Social

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Allbingo's Food Fest.

"Hey, Nat," Clint said, putting the last piece of the blender into the carafe when she came into the kitchen. 

"I''m sorry Phil had to cut your trip to Vermont short," Natasha said. 

"It sucks," Clint said. "I was looking forward to the 15th Anniversary of us staying in that same B&B. Sometimes I think Fury enjoys cock blocking us."

"You just had to put that picture in my head," Tony said, trailing in behind Natasha along with Bruce and Steve. The group had been planning to raid the kitchen. 

"Serves you right," Clint said. 

"What did I do?" Tony asked. 

"I have two words for you," Clint said, "sex tape."

Tony smirked. "You watched my sex tape." 

"Not intentionally," Clint said. 

"How do you accidentally watch a sex tape?" Tony asked. 

"I watched it," Natasha said, "it was just chance that Clint was over for dinner when I was doing research for my undercover assignment at Stark Industries."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Steve said. 

"Everything about your mark is important," Natasha said. 

"That I understand," Steve said. "But, why were you undercover at Tony's company?"

"He was dying," Natasha said. "I was ordered by Director Fury to not allow it while SHIELD was researching stop gap measure and Phil convinced Tony to rectify the situation. "

"Before you ask," Tony said. "I didn't want to be tased while Agent watched re-runs of _Super Nanny_."

Bruce was looking seriously at Tony. 

Tony tapped his chest. "It's all good. My old man never knew it, but his parting gift left with me with the answer."

Phil clapped Tony on the back when he entered the kitchen. "But, it was a close thing."

"Legolas, your better half worries too much," Tony said. 

"For good reason, Tony," Clint said, "I caught your show at The Circuit De Monaco."

"You going to let your boy get away with that, Agent?" Tony asked. 

"You better watch your six," Tony," Phil said. "Clint has eyes in the back of his head."

"No--No," Clint said. "He doesn't need to watch his ass. I'll just not make him a milkshake and he'll have to watch while the rest of us enjoy the best maple syrup in Vermont."

Tony pouted. "You know you love me." 

"As long as you don't get near this blender with that green shit you like," Clint said, scooping vanilla ice cream into the blender along with whole milk and a copious amount of maple syrup. 

When Phil wrapped his arm around Clint's neck and watched his husband pass around shakes to his teammates, he whispered against Clint's ear, "Nick won't be interfering with our private time again unless the world is ending."

"And that only happens every other Tuesday," Clint said.


End file.
